


He Does Have the Touch

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Breasts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush can easily make Soundwave a mess beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Does Have the Touch

"My, my, you react so beautifully..."  
  
"B-Bombrush-! Gah! S-Stop! Don-!"  
  
A loud scream erupted from the human's mouth as she arched back, her hands tied to the base of the board again, while her nipple was pinched.  
  
"Your body is telling me otherwise. It likes it when I play with you, especially right... here."  
  
Another scream came as Bombrush flicked at her hardened nipple.  
  
"I think your right one is more sensitive than the other."  
  
"Stop... Please, stop... Oh! Ah!"  
  
"Come on, Soundwave. Don't be like that. It's just a little foreplay. Just to make you all nice and wet." As he said this, the god reached down to her legs, grabbing a hold of them as she struggled about, before he reached in-between them. Primus, she was getting so hot and bothered by all this.  
  
"Damn...it-! Damn you... Bombrush-! GAH!"  
  
His finger came up to stroke at her entrance, loving how she both flinched and rolled into the digit.  
  
"Now, now. Not just yet. I want to see you come first. Primus, I love the sight of when you start losing it. Your sweet, little pussy spasming and getting so wet."  
  
"Fuck-!" Soundwave screamed as a hand groped her breast, kneading it between the fingers, "P-Per-vert-!"  
  
Chuckling, Bombrush removed his finger to bring that hand up to her other breast, holding it gently as he moved his fingers to squeeze the top half of it. His chuckling only got louder as it caused his bride to react even more.  
  
"I'm so glad you agreed to this. You've always made it so hard to play, especially when it comes to these little beauties," He juggled the flesh in his hand, making them dance as he laughed, "And you even let me tie you up... *tsk tsk* not the best move there, Soundwave. But I'm not complaining."  
  
"No! No-! AHH!" Desperate to hold some kind of control, Soundwave tried to close her legs to ease the overpowering lust going through her body.  
  
“Ah ah ahh..." Waggling his finger, the God of the Jungle reached down to grab her legs, only to hold them open as he moved to hook her legs around his, forcing her legs to remain open.  
  
"BOMBRUSH! No-! Stop-! Ooh~!"  
  
"That's it. Beg me for it. I'm going to make you cum for me." His hand came up again to tweak Soundwave's nipples.  
  
"AHH! OH PRIMUS-!" She let out another hard moan as his fingers rolled over and teased the abused buds. It sent shocks of pleasure down to her pussy, causing her to grind up against Bombrush's hot crotch and make her moan harder. Damn it, why was this happening?! Why were her breasts so sensitive?!  
  
Bombrush smiled devilishly as he leaned down to one of her breasts, flicking his tongue over her right nipple as he continued to tweak her left one. Soundwave's legs jerked as she moaned hard, arching her back. Primus, the pleasure was getting to her so much that tears were developing in the corners of her eyes from it.   
  
Bombrush didn't let that escape either, replacing his mouth with his hands as he massaged the large soft mounds and drawing more screams from his lovely bride. She gave a sharp gasp when he licked up her neck, shivering when his tongue moved against her cheek to lick away her falling tears.  
  
"You're certainly enjoying this, aren't you?" he murmured softly, loving the incredibly aroused and yet somewhat horrified look she was giving him. "I know your pussy certainly is... It's so wet, I think it's starting to stain my pants."  
  
"Sh-Shut up...!" she whimpered out before screaming out in pure pleasure when his fingers flicked her nipples back and forth.  
  
"I could just do this for the rest of the night. Wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
"N-NO! AHH!"  
  
"Oh?" He joked as he pushed up her breasts, holding them up as he leaned down again to kiss at the under skin of her bosom.  
  
"OOH~! OO~!"  
  
"Your body says otherwise. Your words say otherwise," he watched lustfully as she leaned into his administrations, her pussy continuing to dampen his pants, "I bet you want me to do this all night. Squeeze your perky little breasts until their raw and red. Until you cum every time I touch them. Until your crotch and legs are stained with your sweet, hot juices. _Enough to stain our bed permanently with your fluids._ "  
  
As he continued to pull and play with her breasts, Soundwave was nearly out of it. Primus, she needed to cum. She needed to cum so badly.  
  
"B-B-Bombrush... oh... ahh-! B-Bombrush..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Primus... it hurts... I can't... Please..."  
  
"Do you want to cum?"  
  
"Yes..." she answered meekly as her breasts continued to be stimulated by his rough and thorough hands, "Yes... I need..."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I need... please..."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Cum... please... hurts... Bombrush... I..."  
  
Seeing how much the holdout what doing to her, Bombrush leaned down to kiss her breasts. "Then cum for me. Let me see you. Cum for me, Soundwave."  
  
"OOH~!!" With a loud cry as he gave her breast a deep suck, Soundwave leaned back to scream as she was finally able to cum, her lover's voice and her raw breasts finally being too much for her.  
  
Bombrush leaned back to watch in delight as her womanhood spasmed, her entrance gasping as if for air as she shook, liquid appearing from deep within her inner fold to cover her insides completely. After a minute of watching this spectacle, Bombrush gently laid her back, untying her to let her rest properly.  
  
Soundwave, still high and sensitive, let out a low moan as a digit pierced her hole slightly to scoop up some of her juices. She was able to move her head just enough to see the god lick up his finger as if honey had been coating it.  
  
"Divine as always. You always give the greatest of performances, my love."  
  
"...B-Bas... tard..."  
  
Chuckling at her look of anger, Bombrush leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, making sure to rub his hard covered cock against her bare privates. "I may be a bastard, but I'm the one whose cock you want deep in your folds, pounding away at you until you're fully satisfied, am I?"  
  
A low growl was all that answered him.  
  
"Here, let me help you out."  
  
Gently grabbing her, he turned her over as he untied his pants, pulling out his raging erection. He heard her gasp as he pulled her back to his chest, his cock tickling her entrance. He chuckled when his hands came up to cup her swollen breasts.  
  
"AH! B-Bomb-!"  
  
"When did I say I was done playing with these?"  
  
Stealing her next words with a deep kiss, he squeezed at them again as he pushed into her wet pussy. He was going to have her screaming for him and more soon. He would make sure of that.  
  
And he would definitely bring her over the edge again with her breasts again. After all, they had the whole night ahead of them.


End file.
